A Sailors Life for those of Questionable Integrity
by Zeak106
Summary: Sin is an integral part of life. Naturally some sin more than others out of necessity or circumstance, and as such they are often considered bad people. Follow a group of people who have sinned to get to where they are but are not really all that bad of people! Rating subject to change.


**Ok so this is a one-shot for now. Just had this little plot bunny running through my head and thought it might be an interesting concept to attempt to write out. let me know how everyone feels in the reviews and I might continue it.**

 ** _This is a multi-crossover between One-Piece, Naruto, RWBY, and DC. All characters are not owned by myself but their respective creators._**

 **Note: This takes place in the One-Piece world but takes characters from the above-mentioned franchises.**

 _Italics – thoughts, sounds, emphasis_

* * *

Chapter 1: Those of Questionable Integrity

* * *

 _East Blue: uninhabited island_

 **Unknown Character 1 POV:**

 _Hurk!_

 _Oh Kami!_ A young woman thought as she vomited all over the sandy beach. _This is hands down, the WORST hangover I have ever had._

The woman gingerly stood up from her kneeling position gripping her head. _Note to self. Never try to out drink someone who is a near lifelong alcoholic._

The woman hunched over and puked onto the ground again before standing once more to her modest height of five foot five inches.

Wiping her face free of any sweat or left-over vomit, revealed the young woman had large, pupil less hazel eyes, with a head of dark purple hair done up in a spikey upward swept ponytail held up by a headband with a metal plate on it.

Her clothes could be described as nothing short of revealing, leaving very little to the imagination of any onlookers. Wearing a flesh colored bra, burnt orange miniskirt, black ankle sandals and a steel mesh body suit acting as a see-through shirt. Over all this was an open tan trench coat with multiple pockets on the side.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself on her feet and massaged her head in an attempt to ease the massive headache she was sporting.

"Kami…" She mumbled as she opened her eyes. "Someone turn off the sun."

Her comment was met only with the sound of waves crashing against the beach.

"Where am I and what the hell am I doing on a beach?" She said to no one in particular. "Just how drunk did I get last night?"

Sticking her hands into the pockets of her trench coat she took in her surroundings. She found herself on a white sandy beach looking out across the bluest ocean she had ever seen. Behind her was a forest heavily overgrown with vegetation.

Scratching her head in confusion she felt something ruffle in her hair. Removing the offending object, she found it was a small piece of paper with a note written on it. It read:

 **~lll~**

 **Head to the center of the island. Further mission details will be explained upon arrival.**

 **~lll~**

Smacking her forehead, the woman groaned. "Kami dammit. Accepted a mission while I as drunk again!"

Grumbling to herself the woman turned around and dashed into the forest, all the while complaining about a splitting headache.

 **Unknown Characters 2 &3 POV:**

Two people laid unconscious on the forest floor.

One was a tall man with white bandaged facial wrappings who wore an open black vest and grey baggy pants tucked into ankle high sandals. His lean muscled chest gently rose and fell showing off the impressive number of scars covering his body. Strangely the man seemed to lack eyebrows as none could be seen beneath or under his headband. Off to his side was a massive sword.

Next to the man was an effeminate young boy who wore his hair in a tight bun with dark brown bangs framing his face. Below his blue-green haori was a grey long-sleeved shirt. Tied around the boy's waist, a brown sash that kept his haori closed. A grey knee length skirt covered his legs while a pair of sandals hung loosely from his feet. Strapped to the side of the boy's face was a mask with for vertical squiggle marks arranged in a square in its forehead.

 _GASP_

The man suddenly bolted upright clutching his chest in an attempt to calm his heart.

"I… I'm alive?" The man voiced his confusion.

Looking around he took in the surrounding forest before seeing the young boy besides him.

Gasping again at seeing who the boy was the man quickly tried to shake him awake.

"Come on… come on…" He whispered to himself.

Not getting any reaction from the boy, he checked his pulse just to see if he was indeed alive.

Sighing in relief at the steady rhythm of his pulse the man scanned the boy's body for any possible injuries. During his examination he found a small note tucked into the boy's sash. It read:

 **~lll~**

 **If you want your companion to wake up, head to the center of the island. All will be explained upon arrival.**

 **~lll~**

"Right because this isn't a trap at all." The man scoffed. "Amateurs. If they don't fix this I will slaughter them."

With that the man strapped the large sword to his back, slung the boy over his shoulder and dashed off into the forest.

 **Unknown Character 4 POV:**

 ** _Rise young sapling…_**

A deep baritone voice rumbled in the mind of a young dark redheaded woman with light green tinted skin and a leafy dress that hugged her figure. Obeying its command, the woman opened her bright green eyes lazily looking around.

She found herself resting in a small flower bed. The flowers themselves bending towards her as if to caress her and take in her presence. Reaching out she gently touched some of the flowers. Those she touched grew, gently wrapping around her fingers.

"Strange…" The redheaded woman said to herself. "I've never seen flowers such as you, young ones…"

 ** _Champion…_**

Jolting out of her thoughts the woman immediately stood.

 _My lord?_ She thought

 ** _I have need of your services once more…_**

 _What do you need my lord? It is not often you grace me with your presence._

 ** _Venture to the center of this island. I will explain further once you arrive. There will be other humans there. Do NOT attack them._**

 _But my lord, humans-_

 ** _Silence champion. Do not attack them or have you forgotten that you yourself were once human? All will be explained soon. Now go to the center of the island._**

 _Yes my lord._

With that thought the mental connection was cut and the woman walked into the surrounding forest out of sight.

 **Unknown Characters 5 &6**

"GAH!" a man shouted in frustration as he emerged into a large clearing at the center of the island. "I just had this suit cleaned!"

He stood a tall height of six foot three had bright orange hair that swooped down to cover his right eye and wore an off-white jacket with a red satin lining with a black button-up shirt beneath it. A pair of black slacks covered his legs as he tried to kick the mud off from his black loafers.

"And give me back my hat and cane you little tri-colored gremlin!" the man said angerly as a woman followed him out of the brush into the clearing with an incredibly smug grin plastered on her face, twirling a parasol and cane on her hands.

She was short, only reaching the height of four foot ten, with long tri-colored hair, one half brown, one half pink with white highlights. She wore a low cut, vertical, striped sweater beneath a pink and white crop top jacket. Her legs were covered a pair of simple brown pants that were tucked into knee high, high heeled boots that, even in the soft ground didn't seem to hinder her movement. Resting on her head was the man's hat, a bowler hat with a red stripe going around it.

Her duel colored eyes swam with mirth as the man attempted to retake his possessions.

"Dammit ice-cream we don't know when the others are getting here. Give me my stuff! I have a reputation to uphold!" The man said as he took another swipe at the girl.

Puffing her cheeks and pouting a little the girl tossed the man his cane and threw his hat so it landed on his head.

"It just isn't the same without you baby." The man said fondly as he adjusted his hat back on his head.

The girl just rolled her eyes bemusedly before finding a small log to sit down on.

"And now I suppose we wait for the others." The man said moving to sit next to the girl to wait.

 **Unknown Character 7 POV:**

"Ugh…" An long, auburn-haired woman said as she made her way towards the center of the island. "I swear this humidity is absolutely destroying my hair."

The woman jumped through the trees with surprising agility for someone who was wearing a blue battle dress with a slit going from below her knees up to her hip. Beneath the dress, a black skirt could be seen as well as steel mesh armor. What was even more impressive was she was in a pair of ankle high sandals as she hopped from branch to branch.

"And to think I grew up in a home that was surrounded in mist." The woman grumbled as she stopped on a particularly thick branch. Her topknot bouncing slightly as she stopped.

"Now let's see…" the woman tapped her chin. "The tracks straight ahead but there is another that branches off to the left. Who in their right mind wears heels in a forest?"

With her piece said, the woman took off once more through the branches following the racks to the islands center.

 **Unknown Character 8 POV:**

 ** _RisE ChAmpiOn…_**

 _Urrrrghhh…_

A massive figure groaned as it rose from its resting spot on the ground before slowly trudging forward, loud thumps signaled the creatures footsteps.

 _Born on a Monday…_ The creature moaned. _Christened on a Tuesday…_

 ** _Go… IsLand CenTer…_**

The creature followed its mental command, slowly meandering forward through the dark shade. The small amounts of light that peaked through the canopy revealed little, but what could be seen was a tattered black jacket that covered a massive deathly pale grey figure. Muscles bulged and rippled as the creature moved towards its destination.

 _Married on Wednesday…_ The creature continued its journey through the forest.

 ** _Do NOt AtTack. Only LisTen…_**

 _Took ill on Thursday…_ The creature's movement allowed the little amount of light to reveal a sturdy square jaw and short bone white hair and sunken dead eyes. _Died on a Saturday…_

 _Buried on Sunday…_ The hulking creature vanished into the forestry towards its destination leaving only the slight rustle of the forest leaves and the silent echoes of its eerie poem to remain.

 _That was the end of…_

 **Clearing, Center of the Island:**

The man with the bowler hat sighed. "Dammit its been an hour where are they…"

The small woman shrugged noncommittedly.

"Who are we even meeting…" The man said. "All the note said-"

 _~Rustle~_

Immediately both people were on guard. The man pointing his cane in a threatening way towards the brush.

"Who's there?" The man asked.

"Like pointing a cane is gonna do anything sweetheart." A female voice said as a sharp metal object was pressed against the man's throat.

 _I didn't even see her!_ The man thought frantically.

"Oooh you got a feisty partner don't cha." The attacking woman said as she felt a long blade touching the base of her neck poised to pierce right through.

"So this was all a set up then?" the man gritted out.

"Set up?" The attacking woman removed her knife that showed itself to be a kunai. Stepping back gently pushing the smaller woman's sword out of the way, she showed herself to be a woman wearing a tan trench coat with dark purple hair. "What are you talking about? I was told to head here for a mission that would be explained when I got here."

"I guess we were supposed to meet you then. I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to kill me like that again." The man said rubbing his throat with the shorter girl nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah." The purple haired woman waved off his concern. "So, are you it? Or are there others?"

"Supposedly there is going to be eight of us." The man said. "So I'd suggest sitting down to wait for a bit."

"Really? Eight people?" the woman said. "Wonder who else is going to be-"

As if to answer her unfinished question a auburn haired woman with a top knot appeared in the branches of a nearby tree.

"Hmm. So you were the ones who left those tracks. Might I ask who you are?" the auburn-haired woman asked.

The purplete seemed startled at the new woman's appearance.

Before she could say anything, the man spoke. "We are waiting for five others for a meeting. Is it safe to assume you are one of them miss?"

"Hmm, yes I received that note. I thought it was a trap as I woke up on the ground so I-."

"Wait!" the purple haired woman spoke up. "You woke up just dumped on the ground as well?"

"Yes, was it the same for you?"

The purplete sheepishly rubbed her head. "I actually got shit faced last night and when I woke up here with the note I thought I had accepted a mission while I was drunk again."

The auburn-haired woman sweat dropped.

Just as she was about to speak again, another pair of people entered the clearing in a swirl of water.

"Alright I'm here, you bastards now wake him up" A tall man with bandages around his face said gesturing to the unconscious boy slung over his shoulder.

The auburn-haired woman gasped. "You! But you were reported dead!"

"Yeah well I didn't stay that way." The bandaged man said with a smirk. "Now I was told I'd get answers and that my apprentice would be woken up."

"We're all waiting for answers. With you and your apprentice here we are missing only two others." The man with the bowler hat said. "I would imagine that one of those two would have answers."

"So you are the humans my lord mentioned." A new female voice reverberated through the clearing. Everyone immediately threw up their guard.

"Oh relax." A red headed woman emerged from a tree. "If I wanted you all dead you would already be so."

Three of the other people in the clearing only squinted their eyes in response.

"Zetsu." The auburn-haired woman scowled.

"Who?" The newly arrived redhead asked.

"No that isn't Zetsu." The purplete lowered her kunai that she had raised. "For one, Zetsu looked like a guy, and two, she is human. At least partly, since I can at least sense her presence. If it was Zetsu we wouldn't sense anything."

"Good. I've seen to many of those things to last a third life time." The bandaged man grunted and set the boy he was carrying down. "You're a sensor?"

The purplete shook her head. "No but my best friend was a genjutsu specialist, so I picked up a few tricks in sensing foreign chakra signatures."

The bandaged man grunted in understanding.

Shaking away her confusion the newly arrived redhead spoke. "I don't know what or who this Zetsu person is, but I can say with confidence I am not him. I was told to come to this clearing by my lord."

"Did he say why?" the man with the bowler hat asked.

"No but he said all would be explained."

"Great…" the purplete groaned. "More cryptic answers."

"So, none of you know why we are gathered here?" the redhead asked.

The auburn-haired woman shook her head. "No. All of us were told to gather here for various reasons. You wouldn't have happened to have woken up here on the ground, would you?"

The redhead shook her head. "I woke up in a flower bed, but I guess that is close enough to what you mean."

Nodding the man with the bowler hat looked around. "So that's seven. Where's numero ocho?"

The redhead stiffened as she sensed an approaching presence. "Oh no. There is no way my lord would ever let that _thing_ work with me."

"What are you talki-"

Just as the bandaged man spoke out, the final member entered the clearing. Though crashed into it might be a more accurate description as it knocked over a large tree as it entered. Now standing in the clearing was a monster of a man with deathly pale grey skin.

"You…" The redhead hissed

The giant of a man scratched the back of his head.

"Head voice… say go here… say find partners…" The man's voice sounded like gravel.

The other seven shared a glance before turning back to the large man.

"You're not all there are you buddy?" The purplete said casually.

"Do you not know what that thing is?!" the red head turned to the purple haired woman.

"Nope but he was told to come here looking for partners so he's clearly here to work with us."

The redhead grit her teeth but relented. It would not do, to anger her lord.

The auburn-haired woman spoke up. "Well it's clear he doesn't know what we are all doing here so does anyone ha-"

A rumbling noise interrupted her. From the ground rose a figure wielding impossible power.

The figure was about the height of a small child and exuded an aura of innocence and mischief. Its body was made of pure golden light that was almost unbearable to look at. It had no facial features to speak of aside from a face splitting grin.

Everyone simply stared at the strange figure. After a moment someone spoke.

"I'm not the only one seeing the weird glowy guy, right?" The purplete asked.

The tricolored girl walked up the glowing figure and poked it with her parasol before shaking her head.

"Oh good." The purple haired woman said. "I thought I was going more insane than I already was."

The bandaged man gripped his large sword and took a defensive position as the figure walked towards him and the unconscious boy at his feet.

Reaching out a glowing hand the figure tapped the young boy's forehead. A moment later confused brown eyes flickered open.

Just as the young boy was about to speak he was interrupted.

"Haku Yuki." The figure said. "One of the last of the Yuki clan. Holder of the famed Ice Release kekkei genkai and murderer of your own father after he killed your mother. Former tool now apprentice and surrogate son of Zabuza Momochi. Killed by one Kakashi Hatake with a Chidori strike through your chest."

Everyone in the clearing stilled at the mention of the young boy's, Haku's, supposed death.

The glowing figure continued. Ignoring those around it. "Known skills include: exceptional skill with your Ice Release kekkei genkai, near perfect accuracy when throwing senbon and moderate skill in taijutsu or hand to hand combat, extensive knowledge of the human body and its pressure points, above average knowledge of herbal remedies and advanced first aid.

The figure turned to the large bandaged man next. It took a step towards the man as it spoke again. "Zabuza Momochi, also known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Former second seat in the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist and holder of the Kubikiribōchō, now missing-nin and surrogate father to Haku Yuki. Earned your title of Demon of the hidden mist by slaughtering an entire graduating ninja academy class of one hundred at the age of nine despite not being a student."

Most of those in the clearing took on a look of horror upon the revelation of who this man was.

"Known for near unparalleled skill in kenjustu, mastery of silent killing, nearly killing the insane Mizukage Yagura, and raising Haku Yuki to be the perfect shinobi even if you failed in the last two. Killed on a job after a fight with Kakashi Hatake after witnessing Haku die in front of you. Cause of death: Blood loss and impalement with more than thirty-seven different weapons after slaughtering a hundred thugs with nothing more than a kunai in your mouth after losing the use of your arms in the prior fight with Kakashi Hatake."

"It was actually thirty-nine, but two knives fell out when I finally keeled over." Zabuza said.

"Dear log. That's fucking insane…" The purple haired woman said.

Turning to the purple haired woman who just spoke, the unknown figure started her introduction. "Anko Mitarashi. The Snake Mistress of Konoha and one of the three heads of Cerberus in the Hidden leaf's T&I department, the other two being Morino Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi. Former apprentice of notorious criminal Orochimaru before he went rogue and master interrogator. You grew up an orphan and were hated by your villagers for being his apprentice."

Anko flinched at the mention of her former sensei and rubbed her shoulder where the curse mark had been.

"Known for having an extremely sadistic and insane personality, being marked with Orochimaru's curse mark, and being a summoner of the snake clan. Cause of death: A High-grade, unknown poison slipped into your drink by a vengeful ninja whose child was taken by Orochimaru to be experimented on. You clung to life for five days when you should have been dead within the hour before finally succumbing to the poison."

"I… I died?" Anko looked shell shocked. "But that's… I don't remember dying!"

The glowing figure rose its hands it a placating matter. "Many don't. but I assure you, you were in fact killed."

Moving to the fourth member of the group the figure looked at the auburn-haired woman. "Mei Terumi. The fifth Mizukage and holder of both the Boil Release and Lava release kekkei genkai. You and many others were killed because of your unique abilities that had much of the population call you monsters. You eventually led a rebellion to victory when you killed the fourth Mizukage effectively ending the Kiri Bloodline Civil War and brought great prosperity to Kirigakure. Despite all this, all you truly desired in life was to get married to a loving husband that met your impossible standards.

"Hey now…" Mei said in a lightly chiding tone. "My standards aren't that high…"

"Known for defeating and killing the fourth Mizukage, being a user of two different kekkei genkai, becoming the fifth Mizukage, and threatening to kill people if they don't shut up. Cause of death: Killed in your sleep by one of the few remaining members of the anti-bloodline faction."

The rest of the people in the clearing flinched slightly.

Moving onto the next, the glowing figure turned to look at the person.

"Roman C. Torchwick, Famed mob boss of Vale and known for creating the largest organized crime empire on Remnant in little under four years. Shrewd, calculating, and surprisingly fashionable you were a name to be feared and became an integral part of one Cinder Fall's plans to become the fall maiden. Skilled in short range combat and a surprisingly good marksman you built a legend that few will forget."

"Well I'll be damned." Roman chuckled. "I suppose I died to? We seem to be following that pattern."

The figure nodded. "Yes you did. You died as you entered the crime scene in the thick of it and with iconic if ironic last words. _'You want to be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other huntsman in history! As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat and survive!'_ those were your last words before being eaten by a gryphon."

Roman gave a content sigh. "Haaaaaa… At least I went out in style. If I remember right I had just destroyed two air ships prior to that right?"

The glowing figure nodded and turned to Romans short but colorful partner.

"Neopolitan, no last name but prefers to go by Neo. Roman Torchwick's right hand and a feared assassin with the ability to form illusions and perform short distance teleports. You were originally a homeless orphan who grew up to become a member of the Branwen bandit tribe before leaving to make something of yourself where you met Roman and together built his criminal empire from the ground up, you as the muscle and him as the brains."

Neo silently chuckled scratching her cheek sheepishly.

"A mute from birth, but still very expressive, you died in the wilds of Mistral after an encounter with the new huntsman team RNJR. Wounded, you fled the battle and eventually succumbed to your wounds after fighting a large hoard of Grimm while heading to the next town."

Neo flinched at the mention of the Grimm and rubbed her right shoulder tenderly.

Looking to the final two members of the gathering the figure continued. "Pamela Isley and Solomon Grundy."

The red headed woman with green tinted skin scowled at the mention of Solomon's name while Solomon scratched the top of his head.

"Pamela, you were originally a prodigious botanist when an unfortunate accident occurred that left you infertile, with a split personality, and the ability to communicate with and command plants to do your bidding. You spent many years searching for a cure to your infertility, but such a cure was never found." Pamela's scowl briefly lessened as she was reminded of her condition.

"While searching for a cure, your other personality took over and turned to crime to bring justice to the earth as you both were under the impression that humanity was destroying the environment and that the only way to stop them was to murder the perpetrators. Taking up the name Poison Ivy you became good friends with two other criminals, Harleen Quinzel and Selina Kyle, also known as Harley Quin and Catwoman. Eventually you were captured and shipped off to prison several times where you eventually died in a prison riot." The figure finished.

"Finally, we come to Solomon Grundy, a man who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, you were murdered and dumped unceremoniously in a swamp and left to rot. Some hundred years later, your master revived you and sent you to Gotham City to bring about chaos and destruction." The figure paced near silently around the behemoth known as Solomon Grundy.

"Unable to die permanently, each time you came back your personality changed. Sometimes you were beyond intelligent, other times you were a mindless brute barely capable of speech, but one thing always remained the same, the constant obsession and need to quote the nursery rhyme that gave you your name." the figure finished moving to stand in the center of the circle of people.

The clearing was silent as each person looked at the glowing creature in the center of their ring. Each with a different look on their face ranging from indifference, to sorrow, to anger.

Looking around the Glowing figure spoke up again. "I am sure you all, save Grundy, have questions for me?"

Anko was the first one to speak up. "Yeah, what the hell?! We're supposed to be dead and I sure as hell don't feel like I am. And this doesn't feel like an Edo Tensei from back home."

The figure nodded. "Yes you all died. But each of you had been brought back for a reason."

Looking at each figure the Glowing figure let his permanent smile drop just a little. "Each of you have been chosen by the higher powers of your dimensions to participate in a game to either continue in a new life or to pass peacefully onto heaven. Each of you here have a good in your hearts but because of certain circumstances you all went down a path that led to you committing various sins that would have sent you to hell."

"So we play this game and we get to move on to heaven or we can stay here in this world and live out our lives before moving on?" Roman asked tipping his hat up. "Forgive me for thinking that, that is a bit farfetched."

"And coming back from the dead isn't?" Zabuza looked at Roman and snorted. "Hell, this is mine and Haku's second time being revived."

"So who sent us and what's the game?" Mei asked.

The glowing figures smile returned back in force. "For those shinobi here, you may know him as the Sage of Six Paths but his name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki. For those of Remnant he is known by Monty Oum. And for those from what has become known as the DC Universe you were each sent by your respective domains. Lord Yggdrasil of the Green sent you Miss Isley and the being known only as the Black sent Solomon."

Pamela instantly spoke up her voice a bit softer than the harsh cold one from before. "Ivy has given me control for a bit and I would like to apologize for how, angry, Ivy sounds, she has a difficult time trusting people but I cannot understand how there could be any good in that being you call Solomon Grundy. Oh, I'm the original Pamela Isley to avoid confusion"

The glowing being nodded. "True as he is now there is none, but neither is there any evil. He has been a victim of circumstance, all his original personality from when he was alive has been wiped leaving a blank slate, a mindless puppet that The Black no longer needs and has given the chance to finally pass on. He holds no evil or good and as such had no way of entering heaven or hell only an endless limbo awaited him."

"So he's a literal Zombie that can't permanently die and has only just now been given free will?" Zabuza asked.

"That is the simple way of putting it." The being nodded.

"Then what is the game you mentioned? The one we all are participating in supposedly?" Mei asked again.

"The game is simple." The being said. "You all are to form a pirate crew and sail to the end of the harshest sea on the planet to an island known as Raftel. Should you make it then you will be given the choice of moving on to heaven or staying her in this world."

Neo poked Roman in the side, getting him to look at her, and scowled. Roman nodded in agreement at whatever silent conversation the two had.

Looking to the being, Roman voiced Neo's question. "What's the catch? It can't be that easy."

"But of course, it's not that easy. Each of you had become something of a legend in your home worlds, as such only things pertaining to that legend have been kept with you while all other skills have been reset to when you all were around when your legend began. For example, Miss Terumi and Haku here have retained their bloodlines and chakra but not the control to wield it as masterfully as when they had died. Roman and Neopolitan have retained their aura and semblances but they have not been unlocked. Zabuza has his sword and the skills to wield it along with the chakra to perform his silent killing techniques but like Mei and Haku he lacks the control to properly use them. Miss Isley can still manipulate plant matter, but it is taxing on her body and mind, and Solomon can't die permanently but is about as dumb as a rock. Anko has her chakra, ability to summon snakes, and her Cur-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" A high pitched shriek cut the being off. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

The sudden screaming came from one Anko Mitarashi as she clawed at her left shoulder.

The being immediately appeared in front of her and grabbed her arms to keep her from maiming herself. "Miss Mitarashi please calm down and let me explain."

"EXPLAIN!" Anko screamed. "YOU BASTARDS PUT IT BACK ON ME! I SPENT MY ENTIRE LIFE GETTING RID OF THIS THING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH SUFFERING THIS HAS CAUSED ME! HOW MUCH PAIN!"

"Anko, please listen!" The glowing figure said a bit more forcefully before placing a glowing hand on her thrashing forehead. The hand glowed briefly before Anko seemed to calm down and stopped thrashing.

"The mark is benign and free of any of his influence. Every god agreed that it was to dangerous to allow any remnant of that man to left anywhere that isn't hell. That mark is just like any other of his curse marks but without the risk of him taking over and it no longer causes you any pain. So you are free to use it without repercussion beyond the normal side effect of extreme exhaustion afterwards." The figure calmly spoke to Anko, though her eyes still showed an incredible amount of fear.

The being let out a sigh before releasing the distraught interrogator. "Now then as I was saying most of your abilities have been reset to when you all were just beginning to become legends. Beyond this, other gods have chosen to partake in this competition so there will be other crews gunning to reach the finish line along with you. Should you loose then you will be sent to hell for your various sins in your past life."

The being continued "Each crew has a theme to it. What they are, I am unsure, but I can tell you that yours is people of questionable integrity. Tomorrow you all will wake up with basic knowledge of this world. That is the only concession all the gods participating could agree upon for the participants."

With his piece said the being began to fade away.

"Wait!" Haku said. "How do we get off the island. And what if we have more questions?"

"I am sorry, but my time is up the rest is up to you as for getting off the island that is up to you, swim, build a boat, the choice is up to you." With that, the being disappeared completely, and everything went black.

* * *

 **-AN-**

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Let me know what you guys think since this is really just an idea I had, no real motivation to actually continue it but if you are all interested I can continue it, but only if enough interest is shown.**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting this or doing a challenge similar to this PM me or leave a review!**

 **Hope you liked it. Expect an update for _Of Light, Fire, and Flowers_ soon. Hopefully by Wednesday.**

 **Have a good one everyone.**

 **-Zeak-**


End file.
